


[OW/麦藏]尘河

by d826399750



Series: 麦藏 [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 17:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *花村驾校群新年福袋点梗，内容：信天游/黏糊糊/操*麦藏主，R76/鼠美提及，请注意CP*装腔作势/OOC/白烂流水账，我知道大家看了一个严肃文学的标题点进来发现满屏乡村爱情肯定要骂人的，可抽到这样的关键词我也很绝望啊！





	[OW/麦藏]尘河

半藏抬抬胳膊，衬衫粘在湿漉漉的肩胛骨上纹丝不动，倒是眼镜鼻托蹭了汗，马上就要从鼻根上滑下来。他伸手扶了扶眼镜，将身子一沉，手指卡紧箱子上的缝隙，往上猛一抬腰——腰侧传来一阵剧烈的疼，手里的箱子好似有千斤般沉，才抬起来不到半米胳膊就疼得有点发虚了，哗啦一声，满箱的酒瓶底子重重磕到地上。

小女老板刚放下两桶金龙鱼，听到声响几步并作一步跑过来，发间扎着的两颗蓝雪花一晃一晃的，“哎哟，半藏哥，这才几年没受苦，力气都不会使了？别愣动腰，步子扎稳了再收力，特别是这晃晃荡荡的东西，可一定得小心，别把腰给闪了——”

一叠声“不用不用”都没阻拦住周家闺女的热心，她抱起一箱子酒，从仓库稳稳当当迈了出去——两人浩浩荡荡地扛着油桶和酒箱走到屋外，结果一起傻了眼，半藏骑来的电动车本来停在门口榆树下面的，可现在那儿空空荡荡，只留一条弯弯曲曲的轮胎印，消失在硬化路的远方。

蝉鸣一声长过一声，半藏抹了抹头顶流出的汗水，咸咸的流进眼角辣得发疼。周美灵一拍脑门：“哎呀！一定是给廖大爷骑走了，我说咋之前听见外面发动机声音，你家车正好跟他的同个牌子同个型号——他今儿应该是去镇上谈贴息的事情去了，等我给他打电话啊。”

半藏跟着她重新走进店里，倚着货架坐下，对面墙角堆满了一袋子一袋子的氮磷钾。门外蝉鸣嘹亮，暑气蒸腾，他的心里却隐隐升起一股愧疚来，难道真是因为离家读了两年书，力气就比周家的女孩儿还不如了？

抬手把挂在壁上的播放器声音拧小了点，小美在手机上划来划去，随后按了免提搁在柜上。可直至嘟嘟嘟的应答音转为忙音也没人接。连拨了几次都是这情况，小姑娘皱起眉头来，“我估计听了电话他也一时半会赶回不来，信用社那可有得等呢。你弟在家不？”

“应该在家。”半藏闷声闷气地答道，“可我弟不会开车。”

“不用会开车，会开拖拉机就行了啊，这没啥——”

“还是算了吧，他要是把车屁股嵌树上可就倒灶了。”半藏慢吞吞地说，早上起床时的情景在他脑子又放了一遍，正往炕边贴油馍，他的胞弟边打哈欠边从隔壁房踱了过来，揉着眼睛，毛巾歪歪斜斜地扎在头上：“哥，有钱没？”

“钱啥钱，还不快去漱口？暑假作业做完了没？”

“早就做完了，哥~~~”

“拿来给我检查检查。”

“……哥~~~~~我答应带同学打十层大秘的……”

“什么大米小米苞谷豆子的，你饿傻啦？”半藏合上炕盖，手在腰上擦了擦，“你说你，天天嘛事不干就钻网吧里打游戏，以后还想考大学不？”

“我……我脑袋反正不如哥好使，考啥大学呀。”源氏抓抓脑袋，赌气似地说。半藏又好气又好笑，在弟弟脑门上弹了下“你脑子哪儿不好使了？猴起来比爱因斯坦还好使。”

“那你还说我饿傻了……”

半藏哭笑不得地摇摇头，他真是对这个顽劣的胞弟一点儿办法都没有。“你说你不考大学，那今后干啥啊？”

“嘿嘿，哥，这你就问到点子上了。”源氏一屁股坐上炕，右腿架到另一边的膝盖上，拖鞋面上布满了闪闪发亮的熊大熊二光头强。“我研究了一下，以后我就上网直播打游戏赚钱……”

“直播？打游戏？赚钱？等下，你说的不会是那些妖里妖气的女孩脱衣……”想到在学校上网时偶尔看到的网页广告，半藏脸上一阵发烫，连忙转头怒视弟弟，弟弟被他瞪得一缩脑袋，“哥，你想到哪里去了！打游戏就是打游戏啊，打得好就有很多人看，看得开心了就有土豪给你刷火箭，一个火箭好几百块呢……”

“就你？你是熊猫还是东北虎啊？谁这么二没事看你打游戏，还给钱？”

“怎么了，很多不如我的还赚呢，这可比读大学来钱快啊哥，”源氏将哥哥从头到脚扫视了一圈，突然像是在兜里发现遗落的十块钱一样眼睛发亮：“哥，你也可以去直播啊，反正买个摄像头买个麦就行了，不费事！”

“我直播？我直播啥啊？你小子左边眼屎都要掉下来了，赶紧收拾收拾，待会……”

“不行就直播给大毛四毛小六子他们辅导作业呗，哥你长得这么顺眼，脸又白，眼睛大大的又圆又亮，肯定可多女土豪打赏——”

一块炕灰砸到他脸上。

“快去洗脸！！！”

“嗷！别扔了，哥，我错了！”

“哎呀，我是不是傻，麦克雷在家呀！”半藏一惊，他刚从回忆中醒来，还没来得及出声阻止一句，美就滴滴滴滴在手机上连按了几下，满面笑容地“对，对，你赶紧来呀”，嘟一声挂了电话：“好，放心等着吧！”

“哎，这真是……我……”一团火从手心里烧了起来，烧得连脚底板都在出汗。“我……这个……”

“嗨，他家刚买了新车，你客气啥呢？要谢我就多给我家小根儿讲讲数学题呗，”周家姑娘的手肘撑在货柜上，怎么看都是在坏笑，“他还在村西头拦河坝那边咧，过来得有一阵子，安心等着吧。”

新鲜苞谷叶的味道突然冲进鼻子里，痒得他扇了扇好几下鼻翼。月光亮得和银盘子一样，眼角留下滚烫的水，一点点沾湿了鬓角。小美重新打开了播放器，荞麦籽花开一溜溜白，青杨杨的柳树长呀长得高，人里头挑人就属你好。

“哐哐哐！”有人敲打着卷闸门，“美？美在家吗？”

“在在在！”两人一同起身，“书记？啥事啊？”

“没事，我就来查下这个月电费。”莫里森蹲在门口的电表前，咬开笔盖，将厚厚的眼镜推起来了点儿，俯下身仔细读着上面的数字，半藏连忙走过去，打开手机后面的照明，为他照出表盘里的数：“792。”

“好嘞，谢谢你了大学生。”村支书抹了把头上的汗。

“书记，我家电费交了没？”

“昨个你弟给交了。”莫里森手里是教育局发的蓝红白相间的圆珠笔，他低头在表格上记了一道，“美啊，听见了吗？”

“听见了，明我拿支付宝交，”小美拿着瓶矿泉水追出来，“还有挺多家要走吧？您先喝口水。”

“不了没几家了，我赶紧跑完是正经。”

“书记，你要碰到廖大爷，帮我给他捎句话，他把岛田家的电动车给骑走了，记得停回来呗。”

“知道了。”白发的支书将圆珠笔插回胸袋，撕了另一张写着读数和户主姓名的纸给小美，急匆匆地走了。

这次插曲过后店里又重回了平静，半藏坐回原地，小美坐到柜台后面继续干她的活计，她指头上穿着顶针，在细细地缝着一件枕套之类的物什，腿边还堆着几件衣裳。半藏看着那些枕套都是大红大绿、金光灿灿的喜庆色调，衣服也都是男式的，不禁打趣道：“美，这是打算出嫁了？”

小姑娘一愣，指头给针尖扎上了，连忙塞进嘴里吮了一下，圆嘟嘟的脸变成了十月份的糖心苹果。“这……这是我妈之前的从娘家拿来的，衣服是我爸以前穿剩下的，我给缝缝，支书说要捐给村里的贫困户……”

贫困户？往常不都是年头年尾才弄这事吗，今年怎么改这时候……啊！

“詹米森要出来了吧？”

脑里冒出的念头变成一道光，把他心头照得雪亮雪亮。小美没有答话，嘴角的弧度好似手中布料上用彩线绣出的锦鳞鲤鱼，一眨眼就钻进绿油油的荷花叶子底下不见了。她重新穿好了线头，低着头，像是一朵一点点往下坠着的山丹丹花，大概脑里已经满是还在监狱里的那个人：“半藏哥，可别告诉我爹他们啊？”

人里头挑人，就属你好。

嘟嘟嘟嘟嘟，有人连按了几下车喇叭。小美站起身一望，就看到莱村长的儿子从他家那刮刮新的福克斯里钻出来，咣地合上车门，用手拢在嘴边，发出一声声听在耳中更加刮刮新的、一半滑一半赖的呼唤：“村花！村花！”

这回换另一人的脸烧成风干肉了，半藏紧张地推了推眼镜，连拎油桶的力道都跑光了，看起来马上就要从后门夺路而逃。美赶紧一把揪住，大学生只好用尽全身力气抬起眼来，发现前门也给堵上了，村长家的儿子用手指刮着下巴上半长不长的绒毛，斜倚在门边，头发还是跟半年前一样拳曲着，汗水顺着鼓结的肌肉流到背心里，背后结出一层汗霜：“美，有卫生纸不？今这天可热得太了。”

女店主忍着笑，扔了包心相印过去。“我都说过别叫我……村……村……”进也不是退也不是，岛田家的大儿子只得沉着一张脸，眼睛却因为含着怒火亮得煞人，麦克雷心里咯噔一下，伸手就要去摸那张白里透红的面皮，被对面一巴掌拍在手背上。

“以前都叫过你多少声村花了，咋过了这么久还凶霸霸地要打我咧？”

“你叫几声我打几次。”

“我跟你说，你这叫谋杀亲夫——”对面鼻尖腾地窜上红，麦克雷赶紧把后面的话吞回肚子里，“——哎，对不住啊，刚顺路捎了齐大夫一程，所以晚了点。”

“……没，没事，我们快走，别打扰人家了。”一遇到客气话反倒不知怎么回答，半藏臊着脸，加快步子像风一样从麦克雷身边刮到外面去，被他在屁股上捏了一下也没回应。被甩下的人一乐，掏出枚硬币扔在柜台上，向小美挥挥手，屁颠屁颠地跟在后头。

东西已经全部搁进了后备箱。车里开了空调，冷气正对着半藏的衣领里呼呼地吹，让锁骨上浮起一层鸡皮疙瘩。脸上热潮是退了些，半藏却仍不敢往座位左边看，连选学生会干部时都没这么紧张过，他手足无措了一会，抓起安全带就往身上开始死命地缠，让左旁的司机不由得噗嗤一笑：“这才几步路啊，都要系这玩意？城里人真是不一样了。”

“你，你管那么多干啥，开你的车。”长长的手指咔哒咔哒地拧着安全带系扣，语气倒是带上了三分羞恼。麦克雷转着方向盘，偷眼瞧着那双手，“有你这么跟老师傅说话的吗？”

“……”那人偏过头去，露出又白又亮的一截颈子来。衬衫上的纽扣只系到第二个，汗洇洇的发尾根贴着脖颈边的凹处扫来扫去，看得麦克雷心头比猫抓挖还难受，只好找些话来分心：“对了，刚在卫生所门口见到你弟弟，看来是摔了一跤蹭了胳膊，正找医生要药涂呢。”

“……他现在人呢？”

“我给了他十块钱，他就撒丫子朝镇上跑了，拦都拦不住。”

“这小滑头，又去鼓捣他那什么‘大秘’去了！”半藏气得直瞪眼，看上去扎起袖子就想去网吧抓人。麦克雷抓抓后脖根，“你也别太怪他，这岁数的男子哪个不滑？小时候我爸拿条扫帚追我，从村东头追到西头，愣是藏你家里高粱堆里才躲过去。”从前怕得要死的黝黑脸庞，现在回忆起来不知为何只剩好笑，“大龙二龙本来见了我就叫，我没辙，把兜里辣条掏出来喂它们，才安安静静看着我流口水——你家那俩狗咋回事，辣条都能喂啊？”

“……那些天大龙二龙喂啥都不吃，光肿着舌头晃悠，原是你搞的鬼？？”

“你别气，你别气呀，我的错我的错，待会就给它们买肉去，”不想又惹了祸，麦克雷连连解释，“那……那啥，你也说说你呀，在学校里都干嘛了？”

“……还能有什么，看书，上课，协助老师，服务同学们呗。”

“这次在家呆几天？”

“待不上几天，党建的活没干完，下月头就得走。”

“你可真够忙乎的，回来都不吱一声。对了，你发朋友圈里那个女生，黄黄羽绒服，跟你合照的那个，长得确实周正哈？是你女朋友不？”

“啊？”半藏一愣，回忆了好一会才想起来，“那是我师姐的朋友，别的学校艺术系的，以后要出国深造，哪看得上我呀。”

“那你就看上她了？”

“再瞎说我碟你啊。”

“好好好，不瞎说不瞎说。”麦克雷笑着，难得真正地沉默了一会儿，拐上另外一条道。太阳热辣辣地直晃眼睛，半藏抬起手遮在脸前，一时没察觉到轮胎碾磨石子路的声音和震动都消失了，直到那人一把握上自己的手腕，才惊觉车已经开上了路边，在村里那棵大槐树底下停了下来。

“你是不是还没女朋友？”

“这……这关你什么事儿……”

“每次你回来我都要赶过来问你，你还没答过我呢。半藏，我想你，我实实是想你，刚从卫生所过来的时候我差点把车开沟里去，都是因为心里一跳跳的都是你，”那人混着汗味和烟味的熟悉气息一拥而上，在这热得烫手的夏天闷得人呼吸都难受，“前年你走之前那天晚上，我在这儿跟你说的话，你还记着不？”

何止是话呢？粘在自己背上的泥巴，掐在腰上的指印，钻进鼻里的玉米花粉，都在沉在脑袋里打的那口深井下面，轻易触碰不到，井水里还映着那晚白灿灿、亮闪闪的月光。

“半藏，我问过你的事儿，成吗？”

两年前那人站在这棵树下，小声说着和现在一样的话，夜风把他的头发吹乱了，他低头询问时发间传来一股发胶的味道，现在抽抽鼻子似乎都能闻到。

本来摩挲着腕子的手一路向上，和自己热乎乎软绵绵的掌贴在一起，扣紧了五个指头慢慢揉着。车载MP3又呜哩哩地唱起来，人家都说我和你，何苦好人担了赖名誉？

钻进耳朵里的声音都被断成了一截一截，只有些细碎的词句还能趁着缝隙钻进来：“……莫书记给我在省城找了个活，等你毕业了，我……”

“你弟我看着呢，不犯浑不走歪路，你安安心心念书。”

“定城那边水库修好了，下次我带你，叫啥来着，自驾游去，我有朋友买了根好鱼竿……”

很久很久之后半藏也记不起当时对麦克雷说了什么，就像他记不清楚当年在槐树下自己又是怎么回答的。他只记得对面人怔了一会，松开他的手，双掌捧过自己还渗着些细汗的脸，嘴巴贴上来就开始啃——半藏想伸手打他，可空间太小了手挥不开，下巴和脖子上都沾满了口水，被扣在安全带下的胸膛一起一伏，让麦克雷看得眼里冒火，贴上来一边亲一边伸手揉，整个人都快被他摁进副驾座里面去。

“村花啊，”附在耳边的声音热喷喷湿乎乎，轻得像过了水的棉絮，“给我弄弄呗？”

“你发什么疯！这大中午的！”半藏吓得一伸手直把人往外推，边推边往车窗外瞅，“再这么干我叫人了！”

“那我给你弄弄……”娴熟地揉着他的腿根，唾沫已经把胸前的白衬衫粘得透湿了，“没事，天这么热，路上没几个人，你不出声就行……”

“你这个王八蛋……”

好在王八蛋脑子里的理智还没完全被冲进沟里，从车座底下拿了遮阳板把前后车窗都盖住，关了MP3，才伏低身子，开始解自己的裤子拉链。半藏仰起头，眯着眼睛吐着气，吐出来的也不知道算呼吸还是闷哼，手插进麦克雷的头发缝里，挠着他的耳朵背——这挠法有点像是在安抚小时候睡不着觉的源氏，或者找自己讨食吃的龙二，半藏脑子里闪过一丝歉意，可一会儿就被从下面传上来的更强烈的电流淹没了，嘴里呜呜咽咽地呐出一串音节，传入对面的耳朵里，比哪首情歌都好听。

麦克雷弄的力道比之前还是没啥变化，花样却多了些。下面软垂的东西被他捧出来握在掌里，带着短髭的唇箍住头顶那圈沟上下摇晃脑袋，深一阵浅一阵地，没几下就咂得硬头硬脑，在手心里一跳一跳涨得生疼。半藏嘴里呜咽，手却已经垂在座位边捏成拳，他没想到就这么会功夫自己就不大撑得住了，那人掌缘切在囊袋软绵的地方碾来碾去，虎口圈着柱身一点点地往上挤，逼得那儿不住地往外淌精，很快淅淅沥沥哭了满张脸。滑头的情人贼笑起来，制造出啧的一声响亮水响，安全带下面的身子差点扭成麻花，下体的尿管仿佛放水时不堪重负的引水渠，热辣辣的奔流全部堵在唯一的小口前。

他昏昏沉沉，脖子往上绷成一条笔直的线，听见耳边有人在断断续续地劝他：“交出来吧，我都接着，不会弄脏你裤子的。”

“你……你……脸移开……”

不仅没移开，舌头还又是舔又是钻，直到尝到有别于汗的咸腥味儿止不住地往外冒，他赶紧舔得更快了些。后脑上的手指蓦地抓紧，一大团黏糊的热米浆喷进嘴里，麦克雷一点儿一点儿地咽下去，手放在那人热软滑腻像绸子的腿内侧摸了两把，这才抬起脸抹了抹嘴，盯住连眼睛都不知道该往哪看、羞得发怵的情人，一只手紧着伸下去解开安全带上的系扣。

“哥，我的好半藏哥，我下面真是难过得受不住了……”

“咱跟你商量个事，就，就能不能到后面去弄会儿……”

“都让你……让你一次了，还，还！”半藏几乎是火冒三丈了，声调高得要拉成一条细线，音量却又往下压低了几分。

“你光躺着就行，啥事都不用管，要难受了你抽我，我一下子也不还手，中不中？”

“不中！！”半藏又气又急，往麦克雷身上没命地抽，麦克雷挨着他的揍，继续啃着他裸露在外的肌肤。想到这几天脖子上就得明晃晃地露着印子了，半藏急得狠了，手肘往下一撞，正好撞在麦克雷在自己脸上擦来擦去的鼻梁上——对方怔了一怔，也没感觉到有多疼，只是鼻间一阵热辣辣，一条红龙噌地从右鼻孔间挂下去，一滴一滴不住往下淌，流得白衬衫上满胸都是。

“我……啊……”半藏给吓怔住了，一万句话堵在嘴边，却只是啊啊地张着口。反而是麦克先反应过来，直起身子，从裤袋里摸出那包心相印，边擦着自己的上唇，边给半藏吸着胸前上的血迹。

车里难得安静下来，除了冷风呼呼地吹着，柠檬香氛的味道里又掺上了另一种腥。两边都坐了回去，半藏靠在位置上喘了会气，耳里脑里心里都乱成一团麻，他不敢说话，不敢抬头，甚至不敢看麦克雷一眼，只觉得眼角发涨，难受的紧。

“我说，半藏。”咔哒一声，车窗被打开了一条缝，麦克雷嘴边叼上一根烟，眼睛第一次离开了自己。“你在外面，就没有想过我一点儿吗？”

我……

眼睛边涩得更厉害了。他想起刚到学校那段时间自己差点熬不住，最后只好偷偷摸摸地去买了包最便宜的烟，塞在柜子最底下，晚上等室友都睡熟了，才抽出一支放在枕头边，闻着那味道捂上自己的嘴，把手伸到两腿间。

我岂止是想你，我岂止是想你。

最后一点纸被拧成了个纸筒塞在鼻孔里，别说呼出的烟雾只能从一边出去，连话都有点说不利索了，麦克雷掐了烟扔出窗外，关上窗户，手重新扶上方向盘。

“杰……杰西。”

“嗯？”

“…………到…………到后面去……”

他欣喜若狂地转过头。恋人像是献出了所有的勇气，伸手想要往他的手臂上按，却悬在半空怎么也靠不过去了，另一边的手迟疑地攀附在脖颈上，正在解衬衫上的第三颗纽扣。

“我就蹭蹭不进去……你别紧张，千万别紧张……”

“……你从哪学会这混话的、啊！”

剩下的事情就顺理成章得多了，他的村花抱着膝盖，皮带和内裤都被脱到了脚踝上，侧躺在福克斯的后座上不敢看自己。下半身一片赤条条地，比村里新收的春雪萝卜还白，麦克雷心里马跳跳猴蹦蹦，生怕半藏又反悔了，赶紧拉开那萝卜一样的结实紧绷的腿，把自己的东西埋进去，不一会就找准位置耸起腰来。

半藏的头发散下来，遮住了半张脸，迷迷糊糊地躺着，可腰被人掐紧了，一下下往腿心子里打着桩，当然没法真睡过去。这王八蛋，他心中暗暗地骂着，吃的粮是不是全长在下面的本钱上了，又粗又硬又煨得人难过，正顶在他刚射了精、还敏感万分的会阴上，每顶一次就让他的腿夹紧一分。

他当然不知道麦克雷胯下勇武得有自己大多半功劳，只能受着他左一下右一下不成章法的冲刺，套着棉袜的足心不经意踩到对面的腰间，胡乱摩擦起来。麦克雷心头轰的燃着一片火，手抓住细瘦的脚踝，俯下身去边亲吻胸口鸡头米似的乳头尖，一边连顶了好几十下，马眼上渗出半透明的汁水，滴进后座的坐垫里，把整片腿间都粘得黏黏糊糊。

“你看，又起来了……跟我弄不是挺好的，干嘛吓得走一步退三里地？”

怀中的恋人还是沉默着，臀却有一下没一下地擦过他的卵袋，像在催促他下一步的努力。麦克雷心花怒放，弯下腰吧唧亲了一大口，大掌将两人的东西握在一处，拼命搓弄起来。

米脂也好，绥德*也罢，天下哪儿的的婆姨汉子有你一半好看？

身下人抽搐起来，闷哼粘稠的像挂着浆糊，一声稠过一声。马眼突突地发疼，他心跳得越来越厉害，用力捏着手中滑不溜手的臀，不行，忍不住了，要怨我是个说话不算话的大驴子也没辙了，待会我一定要狠狠干进这骚屁股里，在白嫩嫩的大腿紧紧的夹裹间爽上几千抽，再痛痛快快地射进去，一丁点儿都不能给漏出来——眼边炸出一朵朵金灿灿的花，在黑漆漆的车里闪烁乱舞如金蛇破空，今晚上源氏肯定在网吧通宵，我正好……到了，就快到了……

被夹得爽利无比、正攀在高潮的边缘上浮浮沉沉的时候自然没有听到车子被另一把钥匙解了锁，发出“嘟”的一声。身后的门悄无声息地打开，一只粗长的黝黑手臂猛地伸进去，揪住麦克雷的背心狠狠一抓，把他从情人的身上直拖下来，连着挂在大腿上的裤子一骨碌拖出了车门，让他光着屁股，沿着田埂的坡一路往苞谷地里滚过去——莱耶斯还不解气，从地上捡起根槐树枝就往他身上劈头盖脸地抽：“你这挨千刀的害户种，我就说咋个坝上没人也死不回家，原来是开了新车撇在这里偷汉，害得老子找了半天，腿都跑断了！”

“哎哟，哎哟，别打了！”麦克雷痛得满地乱滚，一边死命护着裆，一边躲避着村长兼爹毫不留情的痛殴：“你和莫书记那档子混事谁不知道，还好意思打我！”

“我和莫里森咋了？我和莫里森有甚事？你个儿人——”

“你搅混人家没搅混成拿我出气呗，自个看看身上有什么！”麦克雷伸手一指，半藏这才发现他爹白汗衫领子上挂着什么东西，定睛一看，才发现是个亮闪闪的圆珠笔帽儿，红白蓝相间的色，堪堪就要掉下来。

在莱耶斯的窝心脚落到目标胸膛上的两秒钟前，半里地以外岛田家的龙大傲慢地抬起头，不再去注视两个为了一块掉在地上的饼而撕得满嘴狗毛的弟弟——两秒钟之后，村东头上空一声响亮的“操————！！！”轰彻云霄，三条狗顿时一齐站起身，躁动不已地摆起尾巴、更加兴奋地吠叫起来，加入到被那声惨嚎勾引而起、回荡于整个村上空的鸡鸣犬吠之中。

END

*陕北民谚有云“米脂的姨婆绥德的汉”，指米脂地区出身的女子秀美漂亮，绥德地区出身的男子英武彪悍。


End file.
